Bella's Hunt
by Celeny
Summary: Based on Twilight. Bella is transformed and in the forest hunting...Edward helps of course.


The sun's light peeking through the towering tree's branches cast a dim glow on the forest floor. Even though the light wasn't bright, I could see. In fact, I could see for miles. No sound could pass by me undetected. No animal could out run me. I was unstoppable.

It was strange to think of werewolves as the ones who were capable of my destruction. Foolish they were, poor things.

And that's when I became aware of my thoughts. Had turning into a vampire warped my mind? Jacob was my best friend. He was a werewolf, sure…but that shouldn't change everything. I missed him.

But, I could only imagine what his reaction would be when he found out about my new 'state'. He would be furious. Disappointed. And not at me which is where the problem could occur. I could not let the werewolves attack the Cullens.

I haven't even talked to him lately. He seemed to think that avoiding me would change my mind. It didn't. Now, look where I was. But, even before my transformation, we had no connection. He just wouldn't let my words go through his thick skull.

Sure, he wrote one note in reply.

But, that was hardly enough seeing as in it, he said that the Cullens and the Werewolves were mortal enemies and nothing I could do would change that.

And now I was one of the Cullens.

Transforming was not one of the highlights of my human life. I had endured much torture and suffered to the point where I feared for my sanity. But now, after those excruciating three days, I will no longer feel pain. After all, there are few ways to kill a vampire.

It was still a bit hard to accept that this was my new life, even after a month.

And here I was resting under a rather large tree.

My shirt was uncomfortably damp with sweat and blood. Not my blood for once, at least. The red stains represented the blood of many many creatures in this forest.

I took a long deep breath. I could smell a dead lion say, about 510 yards away. Not far off. Not far off at all. A few seconds would be all it would take.

It seemed almost effortless to thrust myself across the land. I liked it.

My mouth watered as I descended upon the lion. It smelled good. But, not fulfilling.

And I could tell why now. The stench of a human had reached me. My new topaz eyes dilated to their extent. Oh yes, I was thirsty for human blood.

I craved for it and the Cullens knew it. Like fools, they denied me and themselves our true pleasure. Something about it was wrong and we were 'vegetarians'.

Just the very thought clouded my senses. Blood. Rusty and a bold red color, worthy enough to die for. In a way. Who could resist? I just wanted to feel it gushing and taste it's sweetness.

I left the lion to decay. It served no purpose to me. It was not what I desired. A giggle escaped my stained lips. I remember the time when Edward was what I desired.

Then, I remembered he was watching me. He must be near. The definition of 'near' being maybe a half a mile away. If I took even one step too quickly toward the unsuspecting human, he would notice. And then, he'd be tackling me faster than I could blink. The human would get away unscathed.

I raised my eyes up as if by curiosity, and turned slightly toward my target. I began to walk, not breathing for fear that too much of that alluring scent would get to me. I began to pick up my pace, nearing a very fast walk.

And then, I heard him coming…he was clearly aware of the situation.

I bared my teeth in a smile, and sprinted forward.

I would get my meal.

As long as I could outrun him….

I could feel him closing in.

My meal was less than 10 feet away…

I leaped, arms outstretched, fangs bared ready to bite…

I began to feel something grabbing my legs…

My fingers grazed its shoulder, and I was yanked back with sudden force.

Edward began dragging me back, deeper into the wood as I clawed against the ground, attempting to crawl back. Pointless. I was caught.

He pulled me up to a standing position with his arm as a brace around me and a hand against my mouth. Not a sound escaped his perfect lips.

We watched as my meal escaped.

Defeat.


End file.
